


The Old Team

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, I think I'm not really sure, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Past Character Death, Since this wasn't in the fic I decided to write it myself, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you wanted us all here, Rye-bread?”<br/>“Yeah… I’ve, well.” Ryan cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all. About them.” He gestured vaguely towards the others, specifically the rings on Jack and Geoff's hands, and the shades that rested on Gavin’s head.</p>
<p>A scene I really wanted to be in The Great Sealand Takeover, sad it wasn't, but hey, gave me an excuse to write it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sealand Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



Ryan was feeling antsy, there was no other word for how he kept wringing his hands, how he tapped his fingers on the armchair of the sofa in Geoff and Jack’s place without any real pattern besides a rhythm in his own head, how he kept standing and sitting and pacing, but not all in that order.

He and the other gents were waiting for the lads, who had decided to get some fast food for the six of them, and while Jack and Geoff were making light conversation, Ryan couldn’t seem to join in, his thoughts whirling in his head. The only reason the others didn’t really remark on his lack of speaking was because they knew how big what he wanted to talk to them was. The lads understood as well, but God, they had really poor decision making skills. Ryan just wanted to tell them, and it was making him feel ill as he kept waiting.

Finally the front door to the apartment slammed open with loud laughter and the squawking giggles of Ray, Michael and Gavin.

“You did _not!_ ” Gavin gasped as they closed the door, and the tension in Ryan both dissipated and heightened, creating an odd feeling in his chest.

“Yeah, it was really awkward when Geoff contacted us and we found out.” Ryan could hear the smile on Ray’s face as they headed to the living room where the others were waiting. “Lindsay and Michael couldn’t look at each other for, like, two full months. I got second hand embarrassment from both of them the entire time.”

Ryan saw Michael laugh, but his ears were bright red and the other two seemed to notice, Ray wrapping his free hand around his waist and Gavin laughed more. The mood felt lighter with whatever excess conversation the lads had been talking about before Geoff stood and wrapped an arm around Gavin, kissing his temple as he steered the Brit to be squished between him and Jack, causing more laughing and squawking from Gavin, who wiggled for a better sitting position. Even Ryan cracked a smile at his boyfriends’ antics.

Michael put the food they had bought on the coffee table, and the glint of the chain flashed. Ryan’s heart seemed to try to both swell and sink, his feelings that revolved around the gifts he had given the five still a cocktail of confusion.

The others went to grab their food, but Ryan stayed where he sat, feeling still antsy, too antsy to eat just yet.

“So, you wanted us all here, Rye-bread.” Gavin looked over at him curiously, and Ryan could almost kiss him, but his body didn’t want to get up to do that. It did get his mouth going though.

“Yeah… I’ve, well.” Ryan cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all. About them.” He gestured vaguely towards the others, specifically the rings on Jack and Geoff's hands, and the shades that rested on Gavin’s head.

The mood grew sober, and the lads put down their food to give their complete attention to the older man.

“Is this really what you want to do?” Jack asked carefully, and Ryan nodded. Jack reached over and held his hand, thumbing the knuckles lightly and giving it a quick squeeze.

Ryan found his eyes trained on Gavin’s sunglasses, before they started to cloud, and suddenly the blond hair seem to shorten and darken, curling just around the edges not too unlike Michael’s hair.

“Like this?” He asked Ryan, stance wide as he shadow fought, ducking and punching towards the mirror in the gym that had been made in the house.

Ryan nodded, a small smile that remained hidden behind the mask. “Yeah, but remember, you’re most likely going to be shorter than your opponents, Jeremy. Use that to your advantage.” He approached the younger man, raising his arms up to practice.

Jeremy’s face brightened, sweat dripping from his forehead from the hours he had been spending trying to get this one move perfect for getting the upper hand on a taller opponent. He turned to face Ryan and the sunglasses slipped over his eyes, surprising the younger man for a second.

In that second, Ryan attacked, his punches pulled slightly, but still Jeremy landed on his ass with a huff of air.

“Hey, man!” He gave a playful whine. “My sunglasses distracted me, come on.”

“No one out in the field is going to wait for you to pull up those ridiculous things. You should learn this now.” Ryan reminded him, unable to hide the amusement in his voice and offered a hand to Jeremy, helping the younger up.

“When I’m out, these babies are gunna already be on properly.” Jeremy huffed, before crossing his hands in time out, grabbing the water bottle by his small towel. “Okay, I think that was good enough for today. Thanks, Ry.”

“Not a problem.” Ryan replied, a distant smile behind his mask.

Jeremy was the first person who was barely afraid of him when he had shown up. Ryan knew the rumours that began creeping up about him, already nicknaming him the Mad Mercenary, but Jeremy took one look and practically begged for help. He was the leader of a rising gang in the sleepy town half a state away from Achievement City, called Sloville, but his gang was still small and not too experienced with managing a town, which was what they somehow found themselves doing in recent months as they proved their worth.

Without pausing, Ryan continued, now that he had started, he couldn’t seem to stop, the memories and the gifts blending as seamlessly as how it had been with Gavin’s gift.

The rings and the dagger belonged to the three women, so tight in their relationship that it shouldn’t have surprised everyone when one disappeared the other two wouldn’t know how to handle themselves.

The small knife belonged to Tina, the hacker of the group. She wasn’t good with self-defence, relying on her girlfriends to protect her. The black ring had belonged to Barbara, the second in charge when Jeremy couldn’t. She was fiercely protective, and a good shot. She was also the one who could bring the entire house to tears with her bad puns and jokes, and was never far without a smile and quick wit.

The silver ring belonged to Meg, a sort of jack of all trades, but not the most experienced with any. She was the support, the backup for Tina if she had a problem with surveillance, the go-to for advice or help. Ryan couldn’t help but smile bitterly. Meg and him had been close, not romantically, but she had been the one to first lower his walls. She took no shit, she was smart, and she was pretty talented with any sort of gun in her hand, learning quickly.

It was Meg that brought the entire gang down. She had been walking back to the house when she got got. At first everyone thought she had just been held up, no big deal, until they were given a warning.

A USB was found at their door the next morning, filled with videos and pictures, showing all of them in security cameras, before they found sickening videos of Meg, tied to a chair, her purple dyed hair wild and tangled, a split lip, and cuts and bruises along every bare piece of flesh.

And standing behind her, with the large sharp knife held in his hands, was Edgar, his mask staring dead in the camera.

Ryan was never too sure how it happened, he hadn’t been around when Tina and Barbara fled to find her, but he understood enough when Barb came back, alone, with nothing but Tina’s bag, tears streaking her face.

Edgar didn’t kill Barbara, the sleeping pills Meg had forced Ryan to get when she couldn’t take his sleeplessness much longer killed her.

When Ryan blinked again, he frowned, the clouded look disappearing for the moment, now seeing Jeremy break down. It was only him and Ryan, the others… Never came back. They’ve been getting messages and Jeremy couldn’t handle it anymore. He was afraid, he was angry, he was in mourning.

“We have to go.” Ryan tried telling him again, hearing the thundering footsteps of Edgar’s men searching every room. The two were trapped, the gym had only one exit, in the back of the house, but Ryan wasn’t about to go down, but he couldn’t leave Jeremy. He was the only one left.

“Why bother?” Jeremy’s voice cracked, but no tears fell. He had cried enough over what happened and seemed… empty.

“We can’t stay here, we have to escape.” Ryan tried again, grabbing Jeremy’s shoulder only to have him shrug him off.

“Go where? This has been our home. There’s nothing left, Ryan. He’s taken _everything_.” Jeremy sounded so defeated, so unlike how Ryan first met him.

“We have to live for them. We can’t give up without a fight.”

“You want a fight?” There was a fierce fire in Jeremy’s eyes as he slid the sunglasses over his eyes, blocking Ryan from seeing what Jeremy might be thinking. “Fine, I’ll fight.”

He grabbed his gun, and Ryan knew there weren’t nearly enough bullets for all the men and was already moving to the door.

With a shout that sounded all the emotions Ryan felt, Jeremy opened the door and fired shot after shot, Ryan bringing backup. There were less mercs than they had thought and as Jeremy shot his last bullet, the last of Edgar’s men fell. The two gave breaths of relief, hearing the silence before Jeremy moved out, Ryan close behind.

They left the house, with its bloodstained walls and painful, painful memories when the two saw a distant figure, masked like a dead cow. He stood there with only a couple guards and another figure.

“Ryan?” The man blinked to see Ray closer than he had expected, eyes wide and round with worry.

“Jeremy didn’t make it. He ran after him, I tried to follow but we got separated.” Ryan continued talking as Ray sat in his lap, hand squeezing Ryan’s free hand. “Mowed down and I barely escaped myself. I didn’t even see him fall.”

Now as he finished talking about the leader of his old team, the others were looking at Gavin’s sunglasses with varying degrees of thoughtfulness and sadness, the life of the man who previously wore them a stark difference from the man who wore them now.

“Who was the figure Edgar had?” Michael asked, rubbing the chain wrapped around his wrist, similar to a nervous tic.

“It was Matt…” Ryan answered.

Matt was Jeremy’s best friend, the one who had been with him even before they became a gang. Although he was never the second in command, he was sometimes the voice of reason, along with Ryan. When the whole thing with Edgar began, both knew something wasn’t right. They sensed the trap that led to Tina’s death, and it just continued. Edgar would continue to send videos and photos of Meg, as she became thin, black and blue, and the videos were nothing but her screams, sounding tinny through the speakers of Tina’s computer.

Matt had been the one to try to save Jeremy, the one who told – commanded, demanded, left no room for debate – Ryan to keep Jeremy safe.

Because he knew they couldn’t do it, they wouldn’t be able to take Edgar down. He never told the others, but Ryan should have known when Matt had cornered him the day before the final firefight took place.

Giving himself up, Matt tried to save Jeremy. His life, and the town of Sloville, for Jeremy and Ryan to live. Ryan had never thought he was too high on Matt’s list of people he liked, until he found him, shot in the head and missing half of his left leg, after the firefight ended.

Ryan blinked, looking around at his boyfriends after he finished speaking, mouth dry and throat burning. Ray still sat on his lap, the knife in his hands now, staring at the handle almost sadly. Ryan squeezed their clasped hand slightly, enough for the younger man to look up at him.

“I think you would have liked her. Tina was a really cool person.” He looked up at all of them. “You all would have liked them. They weren’t the most experienced in this field, but… They cared about each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I actually got it the way I wanted it to be, but I was trying to get the style similar to a short story I read recently called the Excursion of the Dead Girls. *sigh* oh well.  
> I spent a week reading practically nonstop The Great Sealand Takeover. It's really, really good. Like, God it's good.


End file.
